These are investigations to determine if feeding infants with BPD an increased lipid/carbohydrate ratio specifically formulated for these patients will decrease the work of breathing, carbon dioxide load, and respiratory quotient. The purpose is to deliver maximum energy substrate for healing and growth while producing the lowest pulmonary excretory load.